my_scratchpad_wikiafandomcom-20200214-history
Ice Age
Storyline Also See * Ice Age (2002) (Trailers) * Ice Age (2002) (TV Spots) * Ice Age: The Meltdown (2006) * Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs (2009) * Ice Age: Continental Drift (2012) * Ice Age: Collision Course (2016) * Gone Nutty (2002) * No Time for Nuts (2006) * Surviving Sid (2008) * Cosmic Scrat-Tastrophe (2015) Movie Trailer Sound Effects Used WorldwideEdit * 20TH CENTURY FOX FANFARE (1997 DAVID NEWMAN VERSION) * HollywoodEdge (Europe Edition), Roland UK - Tiger Ferocious Roar * Hollywoodedge, Bell Bonk Ring PE941004 * Hollywoodedge, Big Metal Clangthud CRT031902 * Hollywoodedge, Big Metal Clangthud CRT031903 * Hollywoodedge, Bottle Rocket 2 Picco PE098501 * Hollywoodedge, Chimpanzee Screams AT050301 * Hollywoodedge, Chimpanzee Screeche PE026201 * Hollywoodedge, Crash Metal Shatter PE110201 * Hollywoodedge, Dog Large Angry Barks PE023801 * Hollywoodedge, Elephant Single Clas AT043701 * Hollywoodedge, Elephant Trumpeting PE024801 * Hollywoodedge, Gusts Heavy Cold Wind PE031601 * Hollywoodedge, Human WhistlewolfW CRT059203 * Hollywoodedge, Lightning 08 CloseG SIG012601 * Hollywoodedge, Lincoln Town Car In Sk PE073501 * Hollywoodedge, Lion Roar Snarl Growl AT013501 * Hollywoodedge, Low Pitched Squeak CRT049301 * Hollywoodedge, Lrg Nasty Belch CRT2054735 * Hollywoodedge, Medium Crowd AdultsY PE142901 * Hollywoodedge, Medium Exterior Crow PE140401 * Hollywoodedge, Medium Exterior Crow PE140501 * Hollywoodedge, Medium Exterior Crow PE141401 * Hollywoodedge, Object Being Squashe PE105201 * Hollywoodedge, Punch Body Hit 3 Sharp PE101001 * Hollywoodedge, Single Cow Moo CRT011601 * Hollywoodedge, Thin Metallic Pot Or CRT031202 * Hollywoodedge, Thunder Crack Impac PE1006401 * MGM ROAR * NINJA HIYA * SCRAT SCREAM * Sound Ideas, BIRD, TAWNY OWL - TAWNY OWL, STRIX ALUCO, BIRD, DIGIFFECTS * Sound Ideas, BITE, CARTOON - BIG CHOMP (Heard once during a battle between humans and Sabre-tooth tigers.) * Sound Ideas, BOINK, CARTOON - DOINK 03 (Briefly heard.) * Sound Ideas, CARTOON, HIT - METALLIC SMACK * Sound Ideas, CARTOON, TEETH - RAPID TEETH CHATTERING * Sound Ideas, CARTOON, WHISTLE - FALL WHISTLE, LONG * Sound Ideas, CARTOON, WHISTLE - FAST ZIP BY * Sound Ideas, CARTOON, WHISTLE - LONG ZIP BY * Sound Ideas, CAT, TIGER - GROWLS, C.U. GROWLS, SNARLS, ROARS, ANIMAL * Sound Ideas, COW - SINGLE COW MOO, ANIMAL 02 * Sound Ideas, HEAD SHAKE, CARTOON - PINGY HEAD SHAKE * Sound Ideas, HIT, CARTOON - FLAT BONK * Sound Ideas, HUMAN, SNEEZE - SNEEZE: FEMALE 04 * Sound Ideas, RICOCHET - SLICK RICCO 01 * Sound Ideas, TEETH, CARTOON - SCOOBY'S TEETH CHATTER, LONG * Sound Ideas, ZIP, CARTOON - QUICK WHISTLE ZIP OUT * Wilhelm Scream Foreign Language Dubs OnlyEdit * Sound Ideas, HUMAN, BABY - CRYING (Used for Roshan. The proof is even confirmed in the multi-language clip found on the 2-disc DVD.) Image Gallery Audio Samples External Links Parodies # Ice Age/Users # Ice Age/Toy Story # Ice Age/WordWorld # Ice Age/Cyberchase # Ice Age/Madagascar # Ice Age/Shrek # Ice Age/Bubble Guppies # Ice Age/Open Season # Ice Age/Family Guy Category:Movies Category:Movies That Don't Use Bull Roar Medium Pers PE022301 Category:Movies That Don't Use Single Cow Moo CRT011601 Category:Movies That Don't Use ZIP, CARTOON - BIG WHISTLE ZING OUT